Of dreams and obsesions
by Rondas
Summary: Lucy have to deal with a bad dream, Lincoln have to deal with an uneventfull (for his standars) day, and Lori just want to avoid a possible tragedy... the real problem is that each one of them only have a little part of what trully is happening. Treeshot
1. In the darkness

The Loud House Fanfic 001: in the darkness

By: TDTRondas

Disclaimer: I don't own "The loud house" only my fanfics

Warning: English is not my first language

Dawn in Lincoln's room, a white haired boy sleeps soundly in his bed, wrapped in his sheets, while his alarm clock turns slowly to the exact hour that would trigger the continuous beeping. When the beeping began the boy open his eyes slowly and begin to move in order to turn out the sound that kept him awake, at that moment he realize that something is in his body, the boy with some caution looks to his own body to see a faceless dark haired figure hugging him in his bed.

Lincoln – Aaaahhhh!

The scream could have been enough to wake up the dead scared from their graves, but the small girl acted as if the boy's scream was just an annoying sound as the alarm that wasn't turn down.

Lucy – oh, morning Lincoln.

Lincoln – Lucy! What the heck? Do you want to scare me to death or what?

The girl was just there froze for a while after hearing the boy, in a moment she just moved out of the bed and ran outside the door.

Lincoln was not sure about what happened, but school time was near and he had to prepare himself, getting dressed, preparing his backpack and, of course, turning down the alarm before getting out of his room.

Outside his room the boy wanted to hurry up but was scared once again, not for the same girl but a wall made of other eight.

Lori – Lincoln, What did you do to Lucy?

Lincoln – What?

Lynn – You heard her, I think I saw Lucy crying before she got into the bathroom.

Lincoln – Wait, I didn't do anything! I swear!

Luna – Bro! You have to spill; it's unlike Lucy act like that!

Lola – You did something to her!

Lincoln – I didn't, she was in my room and gave me the scare of my life, and well I got a little mad but I didn't say anything that would hurt her feelings!

Lori – I don't think that's the whole truth, what else happened?

Lincoln – That's all, I swear!

Lori – Well, Lucy is locked in the bathroom and you obviously did something to change her behavior, so now get there and apologize!

Lincoln – But…

Lola – Do what she says or I'm telling mom about every time you bring a comic into the bathroom!

Lincoln – Ok…

Lincoln – You would think that sometimes, your sisters would hear you out, but not in my family, especially for Lori, if something bad happens, it's me who usually has to pay the consequences.

Lincoln knocks the bathroom door.

Lincoln – Lucy… is everything all right?

Lucy – Yes.

Lincoln – Well… the thing is… Lynn said something about seeing you crying and… well you worried everyone.

Lucy – …

Lincoln – They also think that… I did something to you… could you…

In that moment the bathroom door opens, but nobody get out of there.

Lincoln – May I come in?

Lucy – Please.

In the bathroom

Lucy – close the door.

Lincoln – Okay…

Lucy – Sorry for worrying you and making you look responsible of my conduct.

Lincoln – Lucy?

Lucy – What?

Lincoln – Are you really okay?

Lucy – Yes.

Lincoln – Well the thing is… you are… looking paler than normal.

Lucy – I just woke up of a bad dream, usually my nightmares make me fell inspired but this one was… especially deadly.

Lincoln – Right… Well, if that's really all, could you tell our sisters that nothing really happened?

Lucy – Yes

In front of Lincoln's room, the older sister is very irritated while the brunets and one of the twins looks like having fun of some kind

Lincoln – Guys, I told you it's nothing here is Lucy.

Lucy – Sorry I made a wrong impression, my inner darkness just made me act irrationally, as the rest of the world.

Lori – See? I told you it's not that, now everybody get ready or I'm going to leave you all behind!

School, Lincoln's class

Clyde – So if we glue this in the poster, everything will look good… mmm… what's the matter Lincoln?

Lincoln – I don't know Clyde, I have this feeling like… somebody is watching me.

Clyde – Well, I'm doing that right now.

Lincoln – Not you! Somebody that I can't see, I got that feeling after the recess.

Clyde – Well if you look at that side and I look to this side we could find out if somebody is watching you.

Lincoln – Good idea! Let's do it!

When the two boys execute their plan a scream is heard from their teacher, which makes everybody run towards her.

Lincoln – Did she black out?

Clyde – Wow! What happened?

Student – Who knows, but we have free time so who cares!

While some students get ready to party, others stay with the teacher trying to make her wake up.

After school, Clyde and Lincoln walk in the street

Lincoln – I can't believe we have extra homework for what happened!

Clyde – Well, the teacher said that we set up the scaring thing.

Lincoln – Yes! But it's we as you and me! Why does she think that? I never saw that ghostly figure she talked about!

Clyde – Well, you are right about that, but for some reason she was pretty sure.

Lincoln – And even made a treat about telling this to my parents… sometimes, I feel like people just like to think I do bad stuff.

Clyde – I don't think so.

Lincoln – I'm glad somebody doesn't and glad you even stuck up to the comic store plan.

Clyde – That's what friends are for.

The two boys get inside the store

Clyde – Look! It's Ace Savy's new issue

Lincoln – I got this! Um? "Princess pony newest remake"?

Clyde – Princess Pony? You hate princess pony, you won't even read my comic books of princess pony.

Lincoln – Yeah, but I know of somebody that just might like it.

Clyde – Who? It's Lori, right? I knew she would have something in common with me!

Lincoln – Sorry Clyde, it's not Lori and I can't tell you or anybody who is… I only have money for one of those two, but…

Clyde – You won't tell who? even to your best friend?

Lincoln – Sorry, but I promised her I would cover her, so it's like my darkest secret.

Clyde – Wow! So your darkest secret is that one of your sisters is a princess pony lover?

Lincoln – Actually… it's more in the sense that I don't even like princess pony.

Clyde – Wait! I'm confused… you are saying that if you have a secret, the secret is not if you like princess pony, but that you hate princess pony?

Lincoln – Yeah, so I would really appreciate if you kept the secret.

Clyde – just under one condition.

Lincoln – Okay…

Clyde – If somebody else goes to my room and see the princess pony books that I have… can I say that those are yours?

Lincoln – Sure, it's not like I care for being a laughing stock, I already am to… well a lot of people.

Lincoln grabs one of the comic books and goes to pay getting to his house after the trip.

Loud house

Lincoln – Well here we are, see you tomorrow Clyde.

Clyde – See you tomorrow Linc, and my greetings to Lory.

Lincoln – …Sure…

Inside the house, Lori is standing in front of the door

Lincoln – Hi… Lori.

Lori – Umm… Where is Lucy?

Lincoln – What?

Lori – She is with you isn't she?

Lincoln – What are you talking about, I haven't seen her since you left us at school.

Lori – Ugh! Lincoln… you… please go to your room…

Lincoln – Um, sure but…

Lori – No buts! Just go right now or you'll be a human pretzel!

In Lincoln's room

Lincoln – What's her problem?

Lucy – Somebody doesn't know how to deal with dark emotions.

Lincoln – Ahh! Lucy! What are you doing here?

Lucy – Just making sure you are here.

Lincoln – oh, sure?

Lucy – Actually I want to make sure you don't have any sharp objects here.

Lincoln – What? The only sharp thing I have is a pencil sharpener

Lucy – I'm taking this.

Lincoln – …Sure… by the way, Lori is looking for you, she doesn't look very happy.

Lucy – Dang it! Can I stay here until tomorrow?

Lincoln – Well… it's not like me telling you otherwise will make you leave, but can you tell me what's happening? Since this morning you have been acting… well creepier than usual.

Lucy – I told you, I had a bad dream and I'm making sure it doesn't get real.

Lincoln – What? Wait you never told me the second part, did your dream have…

Lori (smashing Lincoln's door as she enters) – Aha! I literally knew it!

Lucy – Lori!

Lori (grabbing Lucy by the wrist) – You and I are taking a little trip Lucy!

Lucy – No! I have to be here!

Lucy tries to get free but Lory use her two hands to drag her

Lori – No, way! Lincoln stay in your room until diner, hopefully this all will be over when we return

Lucy – Let me go!

Lori leaves the room taking Lucy with her who is constantly saying she shouldn't be outside the house.

Lincoln – Well… it's not like Lori will know if I get out.

Lynn and Lucy's room, a girl in sporty clothes is in her bed throwing her ball to the wall

Lynn – This sucks…

Lincoln – What sucks?

Lynn – Ah!

Lincoln – Sorry, the door was open and…

Lynn – It's okay, just because I'm Lucy's roomie, what are you doing here?

Lincoln – Trying to figure out what's between Lucy and Lori

Lynn – Dunno… may be that Lori get's crazier when people doesn't do what she expects.

Lincoln – I don't get it

Lynn – Neither do I, I should be outside playing any sport but Lori got mad at me and Luna so she convinced mom and dad to ground us.

Lincoln – What?

Lynn – I know! Right? Just because we were messing about Lucy's crush.

Lincoln – Lucy have a crush with somebody?

Lynn – Well, duh!

Lincoln – You are saying, our little sister that loves vampires and other spooky non-real beings, have a crush with a real person?

Lynn – …

Lincoln – Is that it?

Lynn – You… are… dense, but yes, and Lori didn't like that, even before speaking with your teachers.

Lincoln – What are you talking about?

Lynn – Your teacher and Lucy's had a little talk with Lori about todays prank.

Lincoln – I didn't prank anybody!

Lynn – I believe you, but I'm not the one you should tell

Lincoln – Dang it!

Lynn – Well, as much I like to mourn about being grounded, you should go to do your extra homework if you don't want to be grounded at home and school.

Lincoln – I know… see you latter Lynn.

Lynn – See ya!

Latter at Lincoln's room, the white haired boy is writing a report

Lincoln – And even if April's fool day might have some influence from the "Canterbury tales" it could as well come from the roman festivity Hilaria even thought it day was on March twenty five, it should… dang it!

The pencil was broken.

Lincoln – Where is the sharpener? … …Lucy.

Lincoln gets out of his room and walks down finding his parents and sisters (excepting Lori and Lucy) having a family discussion

Leni – So, like what our aunt made Lori go crazy about this?

Mr. Loud – Yes, listen it's not as if your mother and I think anything like that would happen, but Lori wants to be sure and well… your sister is very scary when she tries to protect our family.

Luna – That's still no reason to ground us.

Mrs. Loud – Told you.

Mr. Loud – Not now sweetie, and… yeah, I mean, it was not, however…

Mrs. Loud – Oh, Hi Lincoln!

Lincoln – Mom? Everyone? What's happening?

Mrs. Loud – Not much just… how is homework doing?

Lincoln – Are you talking about Lori and Lucy?

Mrs. Loud – Well, yes but it's not a serious matter you shouldn't worry, okay?

Lincoln – …Okay

Mrs. Loud – now about your homework…

Lincoln – Oh yeah, I need a sharpener to be able to continue.

Mrs. Loud – I see, come with me.

Lincoln follows his mother to his parent's room while hearing a last part of the conversation

Luna – You sure we shouldn't tell him something?

Lisa – It's not like increasing his heartbeats rate and adrenaline output would do any good.

Lincoln (arriving to his parent's room)– Mom? Why is everybody so tense?

Mrs. Loud – Sorry dear, it's just… well; don't tell anybody I told you okay?

Lincoln – Sure

Mrs. Loud – The thing is, by the time you were born one of your aunts, went a little crazy…

Lincoln – …

Mrs. Loud – The thing is she… loved someone as how your dad and I love each other, but the one she loved was… let's say outside of the people she could love and live together with.

Lincoln – So… what happened?

Mrs. Loud – She didn't care about that, did everything she could to be with… that person, but in the end it became a disaster, so she… well, ended everything for her… and her loved one…

Lincoln – Ended? Wait a minute… she committed suicide?

Mrs. Loud – …

Lincoln – And that is a problem because…

Mrs. Loud – Because Lori thinks she saw the same pattern in Lucy.

Lincoln – But Lucy is not like that! She may say depressing stuff but it's just because she likes dark stuff!

Mrs. Loud – I know, everyone knows, but Lori was shocked when the news arrived, you must understand that she only want to avoid another tragedy.

Lincoln – I… I think I get it.

Mrs. Loud – Good, and I found a sharpener, now be sure to finish your homework you don't want your teacher to hold it against you, do you?

Lincoln – No, I don't, thanks mom.

Lincoln goes to his room looking how all his eight sisters where holding part of the conversation while he was moving upstairs.

Later, the house is very quiet as if every other habitant were gone; Lincoln goes to his parent's room to bring the sharpener back, after leaving it in his parent's night table, a sudden earthquake shakes the place making a little portrait to fall at Lincoln's head which causes Lincoln to loose the balance and in a failed attempt to hold onto something his wrist cuts in the night table corner.

Lincoln – Dang it! It's a lot of blood, mom! Dad! Somebody! A little help!

Then suddenly Lucy comes from the door and at seeing the blood wraps Lincoln wrist with a piece of fabric and brings him outside.

Latter

In a waiting room, the twins are arguing in a soft voice while Lori and Lucy doesn't stop to walk in circles until Lincoln and their parents get out.

Lori – How… I mean… are you okay?

Lincoln (Showing the bandage in his arm) – No problem, the doctor said I was very lucky that Lucy showed up the moment she did, so no real threat here.

Lucy – You make me feel as if I had a heart

Lynn – So, what can you do? You can play and stuff right?

Lisa – Must I bring it to you that a cut of those proportions cannot heal overnight? Even less over one hour!

Mr. Loud – Enough kids, we all are glad this was nothing serious, but we should go to have something to eat and your brother will need a lot of rest, doctor orders.

Lola – But we just want to talk.

The whole family walks away while Lori stays back

Lincoln – Lori? Are you okay?

Lori – Yeah it's just… what do you think of Lucy Lincoln?

Lincoln – Lucy? Well… she is cool and dark, I mean, sometimes she makes everything look gloomier than it should, but… she always cares for me, same as you.

Lori – …

Lincoln – Is something wrong?

Lori – And what do you think about me? Am I… too…?

Lincoln – Lori… you are too loving and we all know that, sometimes you let everything go to your head or get overwhelm by how something could get too big… I don't know what else to say, just I love you and I know our sisters also do, so let's go home I don't want Lynn eating my share.

Lori – Thanks Lincoln.

Lincoln's room the boy is going inside

Lucy – Lincoln…

Lincoln – Hi Lucy, Lynn? What…

Lucy – I know it was somehow a problem how I slept in your room, and I…

Lynn – She told me if we should pay you back the favor of the other time and let you sleep in our room for tonight, you need somebody checking your arm after all.

Lincoln – Oh, thanks, but I don't think it will be necessary.

Lynn – Come on Linc. Lucy, I… we won't force you okay, but please! I don't want to feel useless if something happens to you understood?

Lincoln – Fine, I guess…

Lynn – Cool! I'll prepare your sleeping bag!

Lucy – Are you sure you are okay with that?

Lincoln – I am, if it weren't for you who know what would happen with me

Lucy – You would be… would be…

Lucy hugs Lincoln

Lucy – Please don't die!

Lincoln – Lucy?

Lucy – Can I stay like this for a while?

Lincoln – What? Right what happened with your dream, was it me…?

Lucy – Yes… I… I need you, you are the only one that actually hear me, when you said this morning that I was the one that almost…

Lincoln – Sorry Lucy, I didn't know…

Lucy (letting Lincoln go) – No, it's just me being too into dark stuff that couldn't think of another outcome

Lincoln – Right!

Lincoln moves looking if somebody is looking at his room

Lincoln – Good! Nobody is looking… look at this

Lucy – The new princess pony issue, thanks, but I can't read it!

Lincoln – No in the bathroom since the incident, but my room is open for you when you need a break from the darkness, just tell me beforehand and if anybody get in I was reading and forcing you to read a little of it.

Lucy – Don't do this

Lincoln – Why not?

Lucy – You'll make me want to leave the darkness for good…


	2. Fear

The Loud House fanfic 002: Fear

By: TDTRondas

Disclaimer: I don't own "The loud house" only my fanfics

Warning: English is not my first language

Morning in the Loud house, a blond girl with a bored expression is moving to the bathroom when suddenly she hear a very loud scream coming from her brother's room, her face show how she is thinking about going to the room at the other side of the hall, when suddenly a small dark figure walk to the place the blond girl was about to enter, go in and close the door.

Lori – Hey Lucy!

After the scene, other girls that were watching thought their doors go out of their rooms and hang around the tall blonde girl.

Leni – Like, what happened Lori?

Luna – Was she crying?

Lori – I don't know, I just heard the scream and a little after I saw Lucy taking my place from the bathroom… wait a minute, Lynn you sleep with Lucy, why was Lucy in Lincoln's room?

Lynn – I don't know! Why don't you ask Lincoln?

Lori – Good Idea

The girls go walking to Lincoln's room when the boy is going out.

Lori – Lincoln, What did you do to Lucy?

Lincoln – What?

Lynn – You heard her, I think I saw Lucy crying before she got into the bathroom.

Lincoln – Wait, I didn't do anything! I swear!

Luna – Bro! You have to spill; it's unlike Lucy act like that!

Lola – You did something to her!

Lincoln – I didn't, she was in my room and gave me the scare of my life, and well I got a little mad but I didn't say anything that would hurt her feelings!

Lori – I don't think that's the whole truth, what else happened?

Lincoln – That's all, I swear!

Lori – Well, Lucy is locked in the bathroom and you obviously did something to change her behavior, so now get there and apologize!

Lincoln – But…

Lola – Do what she says or I'm telling mom about every time you bring a comic into the bathroom!

Lincoln – Ok…

Lana – That was harsh Lola

Lola – Is the only way to make him do things

Luan – Yeah, it's not blackmail without a correspondence, haha, get it?

Leni – Why the color of the mail matters?

Lori – Girls! We haven't found why was Lucy at Lincoln's room.

Lynn – Not that you mention it…

Lisa – May I point out that Lucy is in a typical age where female homo-sapiens tend to have stronger chemical reactions in their brain usually towards their progenitors and Lincoln is the older male that pass more time with her

Luna – Sis… we don't really get all of that

Lisa – Lucy may be passing through Elektra's syndrome but instead of finding our father as a suitable male she found Lincoln.

Lori – Wait a minute, are you saying that Lucy is literally in love with Lincoln?

Everybody except Lori and Lisa – No way!

Leni – Wait a minute, I would have to prepare a wedding less

Lynn – Now that I think about, she pass a lot of time with Lincoln

Luan – Well Lincoln is surely crushed ha ha ha, get it?

Lola – Well at least somebody that we know won't hit our brother… I don't like this

Lana – Ha, talk about something dirty happening.

Luna – Wow, love is in the air!

Lori – Don't joke about that I'm sure it's not that!

Just then Lincoln arrives with Lucy

Lincoln – Guys, I told you it's nothing here is Lucy.

Lucy – Sorry I made a wrong impression, my inner darkness just made me act irrationally, as the rest of the world.

Lori – See? I told you it's not that, now everybody get ready or I'm going to leave you all behind!

Lori's high school, Lori, Leni and Bobbi are going to the car.

Lori – I hope to see a lot of messages from you Bobbi

Bobbi – I'll surely give you a lot

Leni – Guys, weren't we talking about…

Lori – Not now Leni! Ugh my sisters are here, I'll call you later Bobbi.

Bobbi – No, I'll call you later

Luna – Ugh, come on sis! You will be at your cell when we get home!

Lori – Bye Bobbi

Bobbi – Bye Lori

Luan – Now we know why dad pays so much for the phone bill, even if nobody else talks Lori alone make up for the eleven of us.

Lynn – Yeah Lori, You make Luna sound mute when you talk to Bobbi

Lori – Do you remember I am the only one can drive you home, right?

In the car

Lynn – By the way guys, do you really think Lucy is in love with Linc?

Lori – No, she is not!

Luna – Why are you so sure?

Luan – Yeah, she could be preparing a place for her in his room

Lori – It's not that!

Everybody – …

Luna – Come on sis, you are losing the plot

Leni – You mean she is denying something?

Lynn – More likely the facts

Lori – Shut up! We will get Lucy and then you will hear out how it's not that.

Outside the elementary school, Lola and Lana are waiting outside the building with two angry teachers near them

Lory – Oh ho, stay inside I'll talk with them

Lory (outside the car) – Hi, did my sisters do anything wrong?

Mrs. Jonson – not those sisters, but the dark haired and your brother

Lana and Lola get in the car without saying anything

Lory – What?

Teacher A – Well the thing is, Lucy usually doesn't do much to stand out but I found that… she wasn't even in the classroom most of my class, looks like she went out many times

Mrs. Jonson – and I think Lincoln asked her to prank me, in a moment I saw Lincoln and Clyde doing their work and the next they move and a ghostly dark haired head goes out and scares me almost to death!

Teacher A – Um… Mrs. Jonson blacked out of fear so she is still a little… mad about the prank…

Lori – And let me guess Lucy is nowhere to be found

Mrs. Jonson – I saw the dark haired little devil following Lincoln and Clyde when school finished

Lori – I… I see, I'll tell my parents; they'll talk to them

Mrs. Jonson – Good! And your brother should better bring all the homework I gave him or he will be in detention for weeks!

Lori – Oh, sure, well I have to go, see you latter…

Lori gets into the car but before she could turn on the engine

Luna – Stalking… could that be a prof of love?

Lynn – Scaring Linc's teacher to dead surely is!

Most of the girls in the car laugh at Lynn's joke

Lori – Shut up!

Luan – a…

Lori – Don't even think about Joking Luan! And Luna and Lynn I'll make sure you are literally grounded until Christmas!

The rest of the ride was silent and awkward

In the house, parents room

Lori – Mom! Dad!

Mr. Loud – What it is sweetie?

Lori – We have an issue here, remember my aunt?

Mr. Loud – Which one?

Lori – The one that… left us

Mrs. Loud – Left us?

Lori (pointing at a frame) – She!

Mr. Loud – Oh…

Mrs. Loud – Lori, she was a little… sick; I don't think… what's the issue?

Lori – Looks like Lucy is repeating her story with Lincoln! I don't want to see that happening again!

Mr. Loud – But Lucy is eight, I don't think…

Lori – Nobody thought anything before she went away!

Mrs. Loud – I see, we will talk with Lucy, see if it's really something to worry about and act accordingly

Lori – You still think I'm overacting don't you?

Mr. Loud – Well…

Lori – Don't you worry for your kids!? I'll literally take the matter in my hands if necessary!

Mr. – Okay, we… will see that…

Lori – Ugh! Do your job as a parent; also tell Luna and Lynn they are grounded for making light of this

Mrs. Loud – Sweetie, you are making a big fuss, why don't we sit down and talk to everybody to let them know why you…

Lori – I'm not the one of the problem mom! I'll call my school's advisor; he is a psychologist so he should know how to deal with Lucy.

Lori leaves the room slamming the door

Mr. Loud – Should I ground the girls just to make her calm down a bit?

Mrs. Loud – Do that and the other girls will be mad at you darling

In front of the main door

Luan – You have being in front of the door for a little more than an hour Lori

Lori – I have to wait for Lincoln and Lucy

Luan – Okay… just… I'll go now

Lincoln arrives to the house surprised to see his sister so angry

Lincoln – Hi… Lori.

Lori – Umm… Where is Lucy?

Lincoln – What?

Lori – She is with you isn't she?

Lincoln – What are you talking about, I haven't seen her since you left us at school.

Lori – Ugh! Lincoln… you… please go to your room…

Lincoln – Um, sure but…

Lori – No buts! Just go right now or you'll be a human pretzel!

Lori goes to sit down

Lori – Not with him… no she followed him so… that little! She came in another way!

Lori walks fast toward her brother's room to open the door with a kick

Lori – Aha! I literally knew it!

Lucy – Lori!

Lori (grabbing Lucy by the wrist) – You and I are taking a little trip Lucy!

Lucy – No! I have to be here!

Lucy tries to get free but Lory use her two hands to drag her

Lori – No, way! Lincoln stay in your room until diner, hopefully this all will be over when we return

Lucy – Let me go!

Lori leaves the house taking Lucy with her to the car, not without complains of her victim

Lucy – I have to be in the house!

Lori – No Lucy! You have to come with me

Lori ties Lucy to the passenger's seat and go immediately to the driver's seat

Lori – And I'll make sure all this obsession you have will end

In the road towards the psychologist

Lucy – Don't you have to stop to see if Bobby called you?

Lori – Good try, but I already told Bobby I had something to do and I'll text him when we get there

Lucy – Why are you doing this? You don't know what's happening

Lori – I literally know more than enough, Lincoln's teacher told me you scared her almost to death and you were stalking him, I know you sneaked in his room this morning and surely you asked him if you could stay in his room this night, did I miss something?

Lucy – Yes, the why I…

Lori – Oh, you think I don't know you will tell me that you are protecting him?

Lucy – …

Lori – I saw this happening before and I know how this will end, but not with me knowing! Here we are…

Lori parks the car in her school parking lot, goes down and carries Lucy with her

In the advisor's office

Lori – Here she is… I hope you can help her.

Advisor – She? But… how old are you?

Lucy – Eight

Advisor – Not very talkative and… very dark it seems

Lucy – I don't want to be here, can we end this now?

Lori – He will tell you when this ends, I… I'll wait outside

In the hall

Lori is texting her boyfriend for a while until the door is open

Lori – Are you over?

Lucy tries to run away as Lori get's in but Lori catches her

Lori – I think not…

Advisor – Actually… yes, you might let your sister go

Lori – I prefer it like this

Advisor – Well the thing is… despite her… likings, your sister is pretty normal, just… have you heard about Cassandra of troy?

Lori – Yeah, a girl that could predict the future but with the course that nobody would ever believe her… I get it, thanks for nothing!

Lori walks away carrying Lucy

Lucy – Now I get why Lily doesn't let you carry her that much, where are we going?

Lori – Home, I'll get a real professional tomorrow, and don't think you will be free from me, this night you sleep in my room

Lucy – Another torment to add to my grief… could you hurry up? I want to be there before something happens

In the way to the house

Lori – good thing I didn't have to pay him

Lucy – May be it's you the one that should hear him out

Lori – Don't think so, at least I didn't have to tie you up again

When the girls arrived home suddenly the earth begins to tremble

Lori – Earthquake!

Lucy – Lincoln!

While the oldest of her siblings tries to keep calm and the rest of her family excluding her brother runs to the open, the dark haired girl moves to other side of the house

Lori – It's over?

Mr. Loud – we have to be aware of the repetition

Leni – Um… weren't you with Lucy?

Lori – What?

Just then Lucy goes out with Lincoln who have his arm covered with a piece of fabric

Lucy (screaming) – We need to take him to the hospital, the cut in his wrist is big and vertical

Latter

In a waiting room, the twins are arguing in a soft voice while Lori and Lucy doesn't stop to walk in circles until Lincoln and their parents get out.

Lori – How… I mean… are you okay?

Lincoln (Showing the bandage in his arm) – No problem, the doctor said I was very lucky that Lucy showed up the moment she did, so no real threat here.

Lucy – You make me feel as if I had a heart

Lynn – So, what can you do? You can play and stuff right?

Lisa – Must I bring it to you that a cut of those proportions cannot heal overnight? Even less over one hour!

Mr. Loud – Enough kids, we all are glad this was nothing serious, but we should go to have something to eat and your brother will need a lot of rest, doctor orders.

Lola – But we just want to talk.

The whole family walks away while Lori stays back

Lincoln – Lori? Are you okay?

Lori – Yeah it's just… what do you think of Lucy Lincoln?

Lincoln – Lucy? Well… she is cool and dark, I mean, sometimes she makes everything look gloomier than it should, but… she always cares for me, same as you.

Lori – …

Lincoln – Is something wrong?

Lori – And what do you think about me? Am I… too…?

Lincoln – Lori… you are too loving and we all know that, sometimes you let everything go to your head or get overwhelm by how something could get too big… I don't know what else to say, just I love you and I know our sisters also do, so let's go home I don't want Lynn eating my share.

Lori – Thanks Lincoln.

Home night, Lori and Leni's room

Leni – So… are you leaving her alone now?

Lori – Yes… I can't believe it but Lucy's obsessive behavior avoided a bigger problem… I'm literally so stupid! I should let it slide as a kid's typical crush

Leni – Well after what happened to aunt Kaz nobody blames you for overreacting

Lori – What did you say? Leni, where did you hear that name?

Leni – Well, like we all where worried about you so mom and dad, like… explained us what happened to her

Lori – I… I see… Do Lincoln and Lucy know about her?

Leni – About aunt Kaz?

Lori – Please don't say that name in front of me, gives me the creeps

Leni – Well, Lucy was with you at school and nobody wanted to worry Lincoln so… there was like something out…

Lori – So there's no way they would know…

Leni – By the way, mom and dad told us you were the last person she talk with before… well… what did she tell you that day?

Lori – I don't remember all, just the sick punch line

Leni – was it something bad?

Lori – Just "love is a dying matter of going beyond the limits" she was… crazy and I was seven and didn't know well everything that was happening, but sometimes, I guess if I'm living like she did.

Leni – I don't think so

Lori – You wouldn't know; you were literally too distracted with your dresses to remember any of this

Leni – Well… that's true but like, she knew she was hurting others, and like you are trying to keep us safe

Lori – Thanks Leni, I'll apologize to everybody tomorrow, I'm sure Lucy will want some kind of gratification for the problem.

Leni – Who knows? Good night Lori

Lori – Good night Leni


	3. Fragile

The Loud House fanfic 003: Fragile

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House or any of their characters

Dawn in a graveyard

A small figure is running in the road of a graveyard, tombstones looking like sad faces and dead trees are everything she can see in her run, she falls but know that she shouldn't stop running so she doesn't and goes at full speed again, the sense of time is tortuous until she is able to see a family of eleven member counting the baby in the arms of one of the middle figures, if possible she runs even faster in order to be with them

In a small distance the little girl is able to hear some words

The older sister of the family – I literally hate coming here

The man – Come on Lori, we have to visit from time to time

The shorthaired brunet of the older girls – We know dad, but it's still hard.

The running girl – Lori, Dad, Luna wait!

The blonde with dark glasses in her head – Like it's harder to have a positive thinking coming here

The girl with brackets – Yeah, as shacking as… I'm sorry!

The woman – Don't worry dear, we know you didn't mean

The still approaching girl – Leni, Luan, mom wait for me!

One of the two tweens – Come on Lana, stop… stop sobbing… (sob)

The other – We… (snif) we won't be able to talk with each other, how… (sob) how do you want me to stop

The smallest brunet – According to the experience and time passed that is nearly impossible

The family suddenly stops letting the snores of the baby and the heavy steps of the girl be the only sounds for some seconds

The girl before falling down in front of the family – Lola, Lana, Lisa! Agh!

The girl standing up – Am I dead? That's why you aren't responding?

The middle girl with black exercise clothes – What do you mean Lucy? We had to come because you had to accept that reality

When ending that sentence the last girl points towards a gravestone decorated with a gargoyle holing a rose above the used dirt

The incredulous girl Lucy approaches to see what is in the epitaph: "Here lays Lincoln Loud, son, brother and friend, his soul may rest in piece"

Lucy – No! It's not true! Tell me this is not true!

Lori – Sorry

Lucy – Luan this have to be a sick joke!

Luan – I wish so too

The girl in dark sporty garments – You have to accept the truth!

Lucy – I refuse!

Someone – But…

Lucy – This can't be happening, he is alive Lincoln is alive!

The middle girl goes and graves Lucy from the shoulders – You have to wake up Lucy! This is real!

Lucy – No Lynn, this has to be a nightmare!

Lynn – You have to wake up! Wake up Lucy! You are having a nightmare wake up!

When Lucy heard the last words she had a better look to her surroundings noticing that she was not longer in a place for dead to rest but at her own half dark half sporty room with Lynn shaking her at her side

Lynn – Are you awake now?

Lucy – Yes… what time is it?

Lynn – two in the morning, we have school in six hours

Lucy – I see

Lynn – Are you okay Luce? I heard you screaming Lincoln again and again!

Lucy – Yes, just a bad dream that's all.

Lynn – Okay… I won't push harder but don't scare me like that

Lucy – No promises

Lynn – Right, I forgot to whom I am talking, I'll hit the sack see ya later Luce

Lucy stays in her bed for a while not moving, then she goes to the kitchen there she take a glass of water and goes up zorbing it a little, when reaching the upper floor she sees her shared room for a while

Lucy – It… may be too dark

The girl close the door and looks to the door at the end of the floor

Morning, a white haired boy sleeps soundly in his bed, wrapped in his sheets, while his alarm clock turns slowly to the exact hour that would trigger the continuous beeping. When the beeping began the boy open his eyes slowly and begin to move in order to turn out the sound that kept him awake, at that moment he realize that something is in his body, the boy with some caution looks to his own body to see a faceless dark haired figure hugging him in his bed.

Lincoln – Aaaahhhh!

The scream could have been enough to wake up the dead scared from their graves, but the small girl acted as if the boy's scream was just an annoying sound as the alarm that wasn't turn down.

Lucy – oh, morning Lincoln.

Lincoln – Lucy! What the heck? Do you want to scare me to death or what?

Lucy stayed just there froze for a while after hearing the boy, not knowing what to do but when she felt tears about to move to her face she just moved out of the bed and ran outside walking towards the door in the other ending "Hey Lucy!" is the only sentence she could hear before locking herself in the room, the bathroom.

The little girl stayed there looking at the mirror looking how tears were falling from her face, she wiped out those with her arm before looking at her mirror again

Lucy – It was just a dream, a horrible dream, it could mean anything as far as I know, he… he won't die, Lincoln won't…

Knock knock

Lincoln – Lucy… is everything all right?

Lucy – Yes.

Lincoln – Well… the thing is… Lynn said something about seeing you crying and… well you worried everyone.

Lucy (whispering) – …sorry…

Lincoln – They also think that… I did something to you… could you…

In that moment the bathroom door opens, but nobody gets in

Lincoln – May I come in?

Lucy – Please.

Lincoln goes inside

Lucy – close the door.

Lincoln – Okay…

Lucy – Sorry for worrying you and making you look responsible of my conduct.

Lincoln – Lucy?

Lucy – What?

Lincoln – Are you really okay?

Lucy – Yes.

Lincoln – Well the thing is… you are… looking paler than normal.

Lucy – I just woke up of a bad dream, usually my nightmares make me fell inspired but this one was… especially deadly.

Lincoln – Right… Well, if that's really all, could you tell our sisters that nothing really happened?

Lucy – Yes

In front of Lincoln's room, the older sister is very irritated while the brunets and one of the twins looks like having fun of some kind

Lincoln – Guys, I told you it's nothing here is Lucy.

Lucy – Sorry I made a wrong impression, my inner darkness just made me act irrationally, as the rest of the world.

Lori – See? I told you it's not that, now everybody get ready or I'm going to leave you all behind!

After that Lucy gets inside her room while Lynn is outside talking with Luna and Luan, the small girl brings out an Ouija from under her bed

Lucy – I have to be strong… uff… Any spirit from beyond the grave, I have a question to make, come here please and answer my plea, is my dream trying to tell me something?

The pointer escapes Lucy's hands and begins moving to the yes answer

Lucy – You aren't grandma

The pointer moves towards no

Lucy – Right I said any spirit… are you to help me?

The pointer moves to yes again

Lucy – Is my dream… prophetic?

The pointer just jump landing to yes again

Lucy – What can I do for that to not happen?

The pointer moves to the different letters now

Lucy – S-T-A-Y-W-I-T-H-H-I-M, "Stay with him"?

The pointer goes to yes again

Lucy – Anything more I should know

The pointer goes again to spell a message

Lucy – B-E-W-A-R-E-S-H-A-R-P-O-B-J-E-C-T-S "Beware sharp objects"

The pointer moves to the yes place again

Lucy – Okay, a last question, who are you?

The pointer spell another message

Lucy – Z-A-K "Zak" No wait you are a spirit so it means…

Lynn – Come on Luce! You will get the cold water

Lucy – Dang it! Anyway, thank you I'll see you latter

At school

Lucy is sneaking to Lincoln class hiding from everybody

Mrs. Jonson – Now I know you will do a superb job with your posters, oh, and be careful with the scissors

Everybody – Yes Mrs. Jonson

Lincoln and Clyde are working until in the middle of the work they realize they don't have scissors

Lincoln – Clyde, did you take the scissors?

Clyde – Was about to ask you the same Linc

Lincoln – this is weird, anyway we need to hurry up

Clyde – Without the scissors? I don't think somebody would let us borrow theirs

Lincoln – Let's use the rule's edge, it's a little archaic but will work

Clyde – Okay…

A little later

Clyde – So if we glue this in the poster, everything will look good… mmm… what's the matter Lincoln?

Lincoln – I don't know Clyde, I have this feeling like… somebody is watching me.

Clyde – Well, I'm doing that right now.

Lincoln – Not you! Somebody that I can't see, I got that feeling after the recess.

Clyde – Well if you look at that side and I look to this side we could find out if somebody is watching you.

Lincoln – Good idea! Let's do it!

Just at that moment Lucy shows from under the desk but before she could leave something in the table a scream from the teacher is heard which makes Lucy hide again

Lincoln – Did she black out?

Clyde – Wow! What happened?

Taking advantage of the tumult Lucy goes back to her classroom

Latter after school, Lincoln and Clyde are walking towards a comic store

Lincoln – I'm glad somebody doesn't and glad you even stuck up to the comic store plan.

Clyde – That's what friends are for.

The two boys get inside the store then a little figure goes out from a corner behind

Latter before Lincoln get's inside the house Lucy runs to the kitchen's door in the back of the house, from there she goes avoiding Luan who is cooking a pie and get inside the air vent, crawling from there to Lincoln's room where she lands over Lincoln's bed just in time to greet Lincoln

Lincoln – What's her problem?

Lucy – Somebody doesn't know how to deal with dark emotions.

Lincoln – Ahh! Lucy! What are you doing here?

Lucy – Just making sure you are here.

Lincoln – oh, sure?

Lucy – Actually I want to make sure you don't have any sharp objects here.

Lincoln – What? The only sharp thing I have is a pencil sharpener

Lucy – I'm taking this.

Lincoln – …Sure… by the way, Lori is looking for you, she doesn't look very happy.

Lucy – Dang it! Can I stay here until tomorrow?

Lincoln – Well… it's not like me telling you otherwise will make you leave, but can you tell me what's happening? Since this morning you have been acting… well creepier than usual.

Lucy – I told you, I had a bad dream and I'm making sure it doesn't get real.

Lincoln – What? Wait you never told me the second part, did your dream have…

Lori (smashing Lincoln's door as she enters) – Aha! I literally knew it!

Lucy – Lori!

Lori (grabbing Lucy by the wrist) – You and I are taking a little trip Lucy!

Lucy – No! I have to be here!

Lucy tries to get free but Lory use her two hands to drag her

Lori – No, way! Lincoln stay in your room until diner, hopefully this all will be over when we return

Lucy – Let me go!

Lori drags Lucy to the car, not without complains.

Lucy – I have to be in the house!

Lori – No Lucy! You have to come with me

Lori ties Lucy to the passenger's seat and go immediately to the driver's seat

Lori – And I'll make sure all this obsession you have will end

In the road towards the psychologist

Lucy – Don't you have to stop to see if Bobby called you?

Lori – Good try, but I already told Bobby I had something to do and I'll text him when we get there

Lucy – Why are you doing this? You don't know what's happening

Lori – I literally know more than enough, Lincoln's teacher told me you scared her almost to death and you were stalking him, I know you sneaked in his room this morning and surely you asked him if you could stay in his room this night, did I miss something?

Lucy – Yes, the why I…

Lori – Oh, you think I don't know you will tell me that you are protecting him?

Lucy – …

Lori – I saw this happening before and I know how this will end, but not with me knowing! Here we are…

Lori parks the car in her school parking lot, goes down and carries Lucy with her

In the advisor's office

Lori – Here she is… I hope you can help her.

Advisor – She? But… how old are you?

Lucy – Eight

Advisor – Not very talkative and… very dark it seems

Lucy – I don't want to be here, can we end this now?

Lori – He will tell you when this ends, I… I'll wait outside

Lori gets outside the room while the advisor looks with a curious look to Lucy

Advisor – Okay… I know you don't want to be here but I have to ask you, do you know why your sister brought you here?

Lucy – I don't have to answer your questions

Advisor – No, you don't, but if you didn't notice, the lady waiting for you won't let you go unless you do, so… do you know why are you here?

Lucy – Somehow Lori knows I'm scared for my brother

Advisor – Scared? Why?

Lucy – Last night I had a nightmare, one where my brother d… did d…

Advisor – He died

Lucy – (nod) I woke up thanks to Lynn to that nightmare but… it felt very real.

Advisor – I see… and you and your brother are very close each other

Lucy – I wouldn't go that far

Advisor – Could you…

Lucy – He is close to every one of us, but I don't think I'm close for him

Advisor – I see… so losing him would be a tragedy

Lucy – Yes

Advisor – Does he do dangerous things or menace in some way to leave you? I mean your family

Lucy – No, the most dangerous thing he does is helping my sister Lisa with her experiments

Advisor – Then, why would you think this anxiety for loosing him would come to you?

Lucy – I know you think I'm crazy, but I know something will happen to him today if I'm not near him to help him, I just have to be there

Advisor – I see… why are you so sure about today

Lucy – I'm not, but if nothing happens, I'll hear whatever Lori tells me, I'll be glad and stop worrying about mi dreams, but I need to be there!

Advisor – …

Lucy – Please

Advisor – I still have to talk with your sister

Lucy – Thanks

The advisor opens the door to let Lori in

Lori – Are you over?

Lucy tries to run away as Lori get's in but Lori catches her

Lori – I think not…

Advisor – Actually… yes, you might let your sister go

Lori – I prefer it like this

Advisor – Well the thing is… despite her… likings, your sister is pretty normal, just… have you heard about Cassandra of troy?

Lori – Yeah, a girl that could predict the future but with the course that nobody would ever believe her… I get it, thanks for nothing!

Lori walks away carrying Lucy

Lucy – Now I get why Lily doesn't let you carry her that much, where are we going?

Lori – Home, I'll get a real professional tomorrow, and don't think you will be free from me, this night you sleep in my room

Lucy – Another torment to add to my grief… could you hurry up? I want to be there before something happens

In the way to the house

Lori – good thing I didn't have to pay him

Lucy – May be it's you the one that should hear him out

Lori – Don't think so, at least I didn't have to tie you up again

When the girls arrived home suddenly the earth begins to tremble

Lori – Earthquake!

Lucy – Lincoln!

After seeing that everybody but Lincoln were going out by the main door, Lucy runs towards her late entrance, the kitchen's door, inside the house the girl goes to the stairs but before going up she hears something

Lincoln – Somebody! A little help!

Lucy runs to her parent's room and open the door showing a weak Lincoln graving his bleeding arm, then Lucy rips off her own gloves to make them act as a tourniquet and cover the arm

Latter

In a waiting room, the twins are arguing in a soft voice while Lori and Lucy doesn't stop to walk in circles until Lincoln and their parents get out.

Lori – How… I mean… are you okay?

Lincoln (Showing the bandage in his arm) – No problem, the doctor said I was very lucky that Lucy showed up the moment she did, so no real threat here.

Lucy – You make me feel as if I had a heart

Lynn – So, what can you do? You can play and stuff right?

Lisa – Must I bring it to you that a cut of those proportions cannot heal overnight? Even less over one hour!

Mr. Loud – Enough kids, we all are glad this was nothing serious, but we should go to have something to eat and your brother will need a lot of rest, doctor orders.

Lola – But we just want to talk.

Later Lucy and Lynn intercept Lincoln before he is able to close his door

Lucy – Lincoln…

Lincoln – Hi Lucy, Lynn? What…

Lucy – I know it was somehow a problem how I slept in your room, and I…

Lynn – She told me if we should pay you back the favor of the other time and let you sleep in our room for tonight, you need somebody checking your arm after all.

Lincoln – Oh, thanks, but I don't think it will be necessary.

Lynn – Come on Linc. Lucy, I… we won't force you okay, but please! I don't want to feel useless if something happens to you understood?

Lincoln – Fine, I guess…

Lynn – Cool! I'll prepare your sleeping bag!

Lucy – Are you sure you are okay with that?

Lincoln – I am, if it weren't for you who know what would happen with me

Lucy – You would be… would be…

Lucy hugs Lincoln

Lucy – Please don't die!

Lincoln – Lucy?

Lucy – Can I stay like this for a while?

Lincoln – What? Right what happened with your dream, was it me…?

Lucy – Yes… I… I need you, you are the only one that actually hear me, when you said this morning that I was the one that almost…

Lincoln – Sorry Lucy, I didn't know…

Lucy (letting Lincoln go) – No, it's just me being too into dark stuff that couldn't think of another outcome

Lincoln – Right!

Lincoln moves looking if somebody is looking at his room

Lincoln – Good! Nobody is looking… look at this

Lucy – The new princess pony issue, thanks, but I can't read it!

Lincoln – No in the bathroom since the incident, but my room is open for you when you need a break from the darkness, just tell me beforehand and if anybody get in I was reading and forcing you to read a little of it.

Lucy – Don't do this

Lincoln – Why not?

Lucy – You'll make me want to leave the darkness for good…

Latter

Lincoln is sleeping in his sleeping bag, Lynn in her bed and Lucy is sit in hers looking at her Ouija

Lucy – Thanks, I could help him because of you

The pointer suddenly moves with more strength than before

Lucy – Y-O-U-R-E-W-E-L-L-C-O-M-E, "You're welcome" Lincoln will be fine after today, right?

The pointer moves again towards no

Lucy – What can I do? S-T-A-Y-W-I-T-H-H-I-M "Stay with him" understood, last question, what are you to us? D-A-D-S-S-I-B-L-I-N-G "Dad's sibling" I see… thanks for everything please rest in peace… aunt Kaz

Lucy finally put away the Ouija and blows the almost finished candles before finally laying in her bed for a good night unaware of how her sister and roommate is shaking with a petrified face and very open eyes

That's all hope you like the story and I might follow something from here


End file.
